


This ship

by MunkUnk



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunkUnk/pseuds/MunkUnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had come back to life on this ship. And he would die on this ship.<br/>Jack death drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	This ship

**I will go down with this ship**

Jack had known he was going to die on the Pearl, really die on her. He had always known it, always believed it, even after Hector, that bastard, had betrayed him, and taken his precious ship away from him.

He'd never lost hope that he'd get her back.

But he hadn't thought he would, could, die like this.

He couldn't believe Elizabeth had done this to him.

Jack remembered, as his eyes scanned the area looking for a way out, because he was Jack Sparrow and there was always a way out, the first time he had brought Hector on his ship. The first time he had offered him the title of First Mate.

He had almost told Hector. He had almost said it. ("I'll die on this ship, ye know?")

Out of all of them, Bill, William, Elizabeth, it was Hector, always Hector, that he wanted to tell the story to.

It was always Hector he wanted to go down on the ship with him, but that was for an entirely different reason.

Ah, there it was. A lamp with oil in it. A way out.

It was too bad he had shot Hector, really. He could have kept him as a servant (in a less then conventional fashion). And Hector could have gone down with the ship, like Jack knew he was about to, even as he dripped the oil on his hand.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be annoyed, or angry at Elizabeth, but he was sure, as he tugged his hand free, that he would have plenty of time to think of an answer.

While he was in hell.

Jack turned slowly, to look at the kraken.

Yes plenty of time.

He wasn't even sure why they were so terrified of this... beast. It was strange looking, and obviously ruthless, but he was sure that if anyone other then Jones had control of it, it'd be a rather amusing creature.

As he situated his hat on his head Jack grinned, "...'ello beastie."

He had always known he would go down with this ship.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that song 'White Flag' by Dido. It kinda reminds me of Jack, so I wrote this lil drabble.


End file.
